the_lost_chronicles_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Hok
((Introduction to the character)) Physical Appearance Apparent Age:35-40 years old Description: Hok resembles an ordinary human male that wears an eyepatch over his left eye. He usually has black/gray hair, lengths vary between outfits. His clothing is usually fairly worn in certain areas due to his constant travelling and exploring. Hok's Outfits: Only thing that carries on throughout all Hok's outfits is his usual black eyepatch over his left eye. Casual Clothing: Hok's casual clothing consists of a clean white dressed shirt, a black vest with small dark metal buttons, a pair of black pants with a belt with a dark silver buckle and a pair of black boots. He also wears black gloves with a small, thin metal plating with a seal engraved into it on both gloves. Ontop of all his clothing, He used to wear a long black coat with a notable red insignia, but it was lost. Now he wears a long red coat. Hair is usually dark gray while wearing this outfit, and he seems to look a bit younger. Combat-Gear: Hok's combat gear consists of a variety of outfits to help him blend into his environments easier, and to travel with ease. These outfits consist of his own customized combat fatigues, with a combat vest with multiple pockets that he carries his ammunition, tools and supplies in, The vest also comes in varying colours to match with his current camoflague. The sleeves of his camoflague combat fatigues are shorter and do not cover his arms fully, to compensate, he wears skin-tight gloves over both arms so that he can easily grip onto his weapons easier while protecting his fore-arms. Hok wears a pair of steel-toed combat boots. At times Hok can be seen wearing a sort of dark blue bandanna to absorb sweat if needed. Usually in this outfit, he seems to look older than when he wears his casual clothing, with graying hair. Personality Hok seems to have a fairly simple time coping with the people that live around him, usually spending time getting to learn how each person acts. While he seems fairly calm at times, he is sometimes easily irritated. At times he becomes fairly quiet/serious while he is doing extensive research. When away from research, he appears to be a bit more outgoing and sometimes a bit immature but still can be serious if he feels like it. Relationships '-Chapter 2: Ikol Industries-' ((work in progress)) '-Chapter 3:Trickster's Games-' ((work in progress)) '-Chapter3.5:Missing Tides-' ((work in progress)) '-Chapter 4':Heroes and Theives-''' '''((work in progress)) '-Chapter5:Songs of Discord-' ((work in progress)) Powers and Abilities Unarmed/Close Quarters Combat: Hok has become a proficient fighter when he does not have a weapon with him, through constant battles and conflicts, he has chosen to use his arms as his weapon of choice since weapons have gotten in his way in the past. Marksmanship: '''Even though Hok chooses to be unarmed as his weapon of choice, he still carries a few firearms on him for dealing with enemies at a distance or to pierce armor/destroy obsticles. '''Power Through Knowledge/Experience: '''Hok uses his knowledge/experience from the past to find a solution to certain situations. '''Creation of seals: '''Hok has the knowledge to create seals to cut off bits of his own power or to create obstacles '''Vampiric Abilities: Though Hok has found many of his abilities, he believes there possibly are many more he can learn to use. Mainly his curiousity gets him to go further into discovering what he is capable of, but he knows there is a possible danger from doing so. Enhanced Strength: Combined with his ability to fight with hand to hand combat, this makes him extremely dangerous to some of those he faces. This also allows him to break through what a normal human cannot, to a certain extent. Enhanced Senses: '''Hok usually uses this to better help with his marksmanship/gun use, but he does not have many other enhanced senses, only slightly increased hearing. '''Enhanced Agility: Hok has the ability to jump much higher than the average person Advanced Regeneration: As an Elder Vampire, he has an enhanced regeneration rate, a much stronger regeneration rate than them ore common types of vampires. Shadow Manipulation: This ability allows Hok to manipulate shadows around him. A few uses for this ability are, syphoning blood through use of shadows, blending into them completely and he possibly sometimes enters a pocket dimension to travel around to places, or to store things like his numerous cardboard boxes and past projects. Shape-Shifting: '''Hok is sometimes seen turning himself into mist, changing his form to switch between outfits and to change his appearance. (Examples being: Weiss and a worker registered under Axon, marked as Worker 102: Jack) '''Summoning: '''Through further discovery of manipulation of shadows and shapeshifting, he has discovered that he can combine these two powers to devour his victims and summon them as famliars, '''Limiters Released: This has not been observed but Hok uses his knowledge to create seals to limit his powers to a certain extent while allowing him to keep his regeneration, agility and strength. He has seals created on almost every piece of his clothing, the most notable are the seals on his gloves which are quite visable. When he removes the limiters(releases the seals), the ones on his gloves change from a visable black to a crimson red glow. In total he has 4 seals. * Level 3: Unknown * Level 2: Unknown * Level 1: The seals on his glove glow a visable crimson red and his body can be seen transforming, releasing/materializing the creatures within his body, the appearance is a pitch black mass of red eyes that form creatures with the ability to interact with physical bodies/surfaces, While in this form, Hok can go between the different parts of this mass of shadows and creatures to fight his opponents. *'Level 0:' Unknown Vulnerabilities History Quotes Trivia Character is played by "aznknight102". Category:Characters